


Города

by CommanderShally, WTF_Star_Trek_2016



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drama, M/M, Tattoos
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5876506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Star_Trek_2016/pseuds/WTF_Star_Trek_2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джиму Кирку очень нужна была любовь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Города

**Author's Note:**

> Декон/камера деконтаминации — Decontamination chamber (коротко decon chamber), дезинфекционная камера на корабле. В тексте делается допущение, что деконы «Энтерпрайз» аналогичны тем, что были на кораблях NX класса.  
> Размещение: запрещено без разрешения автора

Сначала это был Митчелл с его старомодными признаниями в любви и сумасшедшими романтическими жестами вроде серенад посреди академ-городка.

Он притащил Джима в тату-салон в не самом благоприятном квартале Сан-Франциско и, осыпая Кирка клятвами в вечной любви, попросил тату-мастера набить ему имя Джима под левой ключицей.

От Кирка потребовали ответный жест, и он недолго думая обзавелся именем Митчелла, зеркально отразив татуировку Гэри — под правой ключицей.

Тогда он надеялся, что все будет легко и имя Митчелла исчезнет с его кожи, возвестив, что Кирк нашел человека, с которым ему суждено прожить жизнь. Но прошло несколько недель, а оба имени так и красовались под ключицами своих обладателей. Сошли на нет романтические жесты, а через какое-то время — и сами отношения...

Затем была Рут с ее воздушной походкой, любовью к цветам... И Джиму.

Кирк чувствовал, что вот он, знак судьбы, и имя Рут, набитое на правом плече, должно было исчезнуть, забрав с собой память о Митчелле; но оно осталось с Джимом гораздо дольше, чем было необходимо, — а Рут ушла.

Время неумолимо бежало вперед, а в сердце, постели и на коже Кирка появлялись все новые имена. Они оставались на его теле нестираемым следом, прямым доказательством неудачного поиска, который, тем не менее, не прекращался ни на день.

Тату-мастер в том самом, почти подпольном салоне стал Джиму лучшим другом, хотя и его имя со временем мертвым грузом осело недалеко от имени Рут, спрятавшись от посторонних глаз на внутренней стороне правого плеча. Мастер пытался отговорить Кирка от этого болезненного поиска, просил ограничиваться поцелуями и давать каждой новой татуировке больше времени, чтобы исчезнуть, но кадет Кирк ждать не желал.

 

***

Леонард смотрел на бледные лопатки Кирка, на многочисленные имена — он хотел повернуть время вспять и убрать их. Стереть из жизни Джима не просто наборы букв, но и ненужных людей.

— Послушай меня, — произнес Маккой, — ты не должен это делать. Может, хватит? Может, пора остановиться?

Кирк посмотрел на Боунза взглядом, полным надежды. Он всегда использовал этот запрещенный прием перед нанесением очередной татуировки.

— Боунз, мы много раз это с тобой обсуждали, — Джим смотрел на доктора своими голубыми глазами, и Маккой понимал, что снова сдается. — Мне это необходимо.

Маккой тяжело вздохнул и, взявшись поудобнее за тату-машинку, начал выводить на правой лопатке Джима очередное имя.

Иногда Леонард просто молил галактических богов, чтобы в один прекрасный момент друг обрел покой. С другой стороны, Боунзу иной раз казалось, что именно следование Джима этому устаревшему ритуалу поиска пары и позволило им подружиться. Ведь иррациональное и, как казалось Леонарду, временное увлечение татуировкой во многом изменило и его судьбу, позволило гораздо легче пережить развод. Имя бывшей жены спряталось где-то на теле доктора, оправдывая многие из сделанных им поступков.

Единственное, что Боунз ненавидел, — это видеть разочарованное лицо Джима, когда новое имя оставалось на коже дольше, чем положено, являясь прямым свидетельством его одиночества.

 

***

Поломка биофильтров транспортатора сделала невозможным безопасный подъем десанта с поверхности. Скотти пытался ее исправить, подключить резервные цепи, но все было тщетно.

— Извините, капитан, — произнес инженер, — придется поднимать вас в декон. Доктор Маккой все подготовил.

На другом конце связи было слышно, как капитан разочарованно выдохнул: пребывание в камере деконтаминации, а проще говоря, деконе казалось Кирку откровенной тратой времени.

— Хорошо, Скотти, если другого выхода нет, то поднимайте нас туда.

Луч транспортатора зацепил десант и через мгновение распределил по деконам — капитан и мистер Спок оказались в одном из них вместе. Джим огляделся и, посмотрев на коммандера, произнес:

— Ну, мистер Спок, придется вам изменить планы, — Кирк сел на одну из лавочек. В свете ультрафиолетовых ламп декона цвет его формы искажался, и она казалась Споку зеленоватой.

За стеклом в стене загорелся свет. По ту сторону появился доктор Маккой.

— Джим, Спок, — позвал он, — вам придется избавиться от формы.

— Это обязательно? — спросил капитан.

— Нет, я это только что придумал, — огрызнулся доктор. — Конечно, это обязательно, Джим, что за глупые вопросы! Неизвестно, сколько заразы вы принесли на одежде.

— Хорошо, — Джим нехотя начал снимать с себя сапоги.

Спок, похоже, не испытывал сложностей с обнажением: он избавился от формы раньше капитана.

Джим вздохнул: на коже старпома не было ни одного имени.

Это, конечно, могло быть связано с тем, что механизм поиска пары у вулканцев отличался от земного; а может быть, Спок уже нашел свою пару, которая стерла с него все имена…

Джим перестал гадать и стянул с себя верх формы, обнажив расписанный торс. Спок никак внешне не отреагировал на открывшееся зрелище.

Одежда была отправлена в утилизатор, а капитан и старпом остались стоять посреди декона в нижнем белье.

— Вынужденный карантин составит два часа, — сообщил Боунз, — а пока можете, например, в «города» поиграть.

С этими словами доктор исчез из вида, и свет за стеклом выключился. Кирк снова сел на лавочку и прислонился к стене.

— Спрашивай уже, — сказал он, глядя на Спока снизу вверх.

— У меня нет к вам вопросов, капитан, — даже стоя в одном белье, Спок умудрялся выглядеть так, будто был на карауле.

— Хм, — Джим оперся локтями на колени. — Зато у меня есть.

— Слушаю, — Спок сел рядом с Кирком.

— Ты же наполовину человек. Значит, земной ритуал поиска пары должен работать и для тебя?

— Если вы хотите знать, было ли у меня желание вытатуировать на себе чье-либо имя, — то нет.

Джим почувствовал легкий укол злости: ему показалось, что Спок его осуждал.

На пути Джима попадались люди с самым разным отношением к тату. Кто-то смотрел на них с брезгливостью, другие — с жалостью. Встречались и те, кто мечтал о том, чтобы их имя красовалось на теле Джима. Отношение было разным, но осуждающих почти не попадалось: мало кто обладал смелостью столкнуться со своим одиночеством. Многие просто не хотели знать, является ли их спутник жизни именно тем, кто был уготован судьбой.

— Боунз предложил сыграть в «города». Как на это смотришь? — Джим чувствовал, что ему было жизненно необходимо отвлечься и начать думать о чем-то другом, нежели об отсутствии имен на коже вулканца.

Спок не ответил, но по его виду было ясно, что он согласен.

— Сан-Франциско, — начал игру Кирк.

***

— Я же вижу, что ты хочешь задать вопрос, — на этот раз Кирк застрял в деконе вместе с Ухурой. Она неосознанно отгородилась от капитана, скрестив руки на груди, и старалась не разглядывать исполосованное именами тело Джима. Ее чистая смуглая кожа выглядела, как укор.

— Зачем ты продолжаешь это делать? — отбросив формальности, спросила связистка. Действительно, какая может быть субординация, когда они оба, раздетые до белья, находились в небольшой комнатке под светом ультрафиолетовых ламп.

— Я не верю в безвыходные ситуации, — с какой-то грустной улыбкой произнес капитан. Он откинулся назад и закрыл лицо ладонями. Свет ламп начал его раздражать.

— Кирк, это не очередной экзамен в Академии, — голос Ухуры действительно звучал так, будто ей было не все равно, что делал капитан со своей жизнью. — Ты не можешь перебирать всех людей галактики, пока не найдешь того, кто тебе нужен.

— Могу, — Джим сам теперь скрестил руки на груди, ясно показывая, что не отступит. — Я готов положить на это жизнь, но найду того, кто сотрет с меня эти имена.

Ухура ухмыльнулась и разочарованно взмахнула руками.

— А что будет, когда кожа, спрятанная под одеждой, кончится? Что тогда? Напишешь имя очередного любовника на лбу? — Нийота повысила голос, но потом, вспомнив, с кем она разговаривает, прикрыла рот ладонью. — Извини, я многое себе позволяю.

— Ничего страшного, я выслушиваю подобные лекции от Боунза почти каждый день.

— Я просто не понимаю, как ты держишься, — произнесла Ухура и, подойдя к капитану, повернула правую руку, показав внутреннюю часть плеча. На смуглой коже едва можно было разглядеть вытатуированное имя — «Спок».

***

Джим уже не помнил, когда последний раз кричал на Скотти. Действительно кричал, отчитывая того за неустраненную поломку. Дурацкие биофильтры все еще были неисправны, и каждый раз по возвращении с миссий десанту приходилось торчать в деконе.

К счастью, кроме Спока и Ухуры случайных соседей у капитана больше не было — наверно, Боунз позаботился. Доктор также похлопотал о том, чтобы никто посторонний не увидел записи из деконов.

С Маккоем Кирк тоже поругался из-за биофильтров: их починка была задачей не только инженерной, но и отчасти медицинской. Крик, стоявший в лазарете, было слышно на всю палубу, а доктор после этого разговора еще неделю ходил мрачнее черной дыры.

Новое имя отказывалось исчезать с тела капитана и забирать остальные — внутри Кирка комом нарастало напряжение. Нужно было начинать думать о следующем имени, не тратить время попусту.

— Почему ты не рассказал мне, что Ухура сделала тату с твоим именем? — Кирк в очередной раз оказался в деконе со Споком, и разговаривать им было не о чем: игра в «города» обоим откровенно надоела.

Спок не ответил. Казалось, он погрузился куда-то в свои мысли. Вулканец сидел прямо на полу в позе, напоминающей позу лотоса, с закрытыми глазами — ну конечно, надо было потратить время продуктивно; например, посвятив его медитации.

Но судя по тому, что ухо Спока дернулось, стоило капитану заговорить, коммандер явно расслышал вопрос.

— Это и была та причина, по которой вы расстались? — Джим давно перестал церемониться, когда разговор доходил до дел сердечных. Чем быстрее выяснишь, что к чему, тем менее безболезненным будет разрыв. Тем легче переключиться на следующего претендента.

— Нийота сделала это, не посоветовавшись со мной, — тихо произнес Спок, так и не открыв глаза. — Я говорил, что это никоим образом не повлияет на мое отношение к ней, но она не послушала.

— Она, видимо, как и я, не приемлет полумер, — сделал заключение Кирк. Ему надоело сидеть на лавочке, и он лег, вытянув ноги. Его ступни оказались совсем рядом со Споком.

— Лейтенант поступила импульсивно, — продолжил Спок. — Полагаю, она была морально готова к тому, что наши с ней отношения не продлятся всю жизнь.

— А ты, Спок, ты был к этому готов? — услышав этот вопрос, вулканец открыл глаза и внимательно посмотрел на капитана — в свете ламп декона тот выглядел уставшим, может, даже измученным, а имена смотрелись на его бледной коже, как кляксы.

— Жизнь, как и любые ее проявления, скоротечна — думать, что что-то будет длиться вечно, слишком опрометчиво, даже глупо. В конце концов, продолжительность жизни людей и вулканцев существенно различается — я был готов к тому, что рано или поздно мне пришлось бы отпустить Нийоту.

Кирк почти поверил ему. Почти — если бы коммандер не поджал губы в тот момент, когда произнес слова «я был готов». Джим решил, что не станет разоблачать Спока, потому что он все равно будет отрицать и никогда не признает, что разрыв с Ухурой причинил ему боль.

***

Список миссий на следующие три месяца включал в себя бесконечный перечень секторов квадранта, которые нужно было картографировать, полторы дюжины космических тел и звездных систем, обязательных для внесения в базы данных, и совершенно скучное патрулирование границы с Ромуланской Нейтральной зоной.

Никаких увольнительных.

Джим со злостью швырнул падд в сторону двери. К несчастью, именно в этот момент она открылась, и падд упал прямо перед доктором Маккоем.

— Ладно, я понял, в следующий раз буду стучаться, — Боунз встал на пороге, не решаясь пройти внутрь. — Ты хотел видеть меня?

Кирк жестом пригласил доктора войти — сам он сидел, уставившись в монитор и пытаясь понять, как так получилось, что все отпуска для команды сдвинулись на три месяца вперед.

— Боунз, нам отменили все ближайшие увольнительные, — Джим казался нервным. Он всегда так выглядел, когда новое имя отказывалось исчезать, а следующее еще не было нанесено.

— И что ты мне предлагаешь?

— Что я предлагаю? — капитан вскочил и начал маячить по каюте туда-сюда. — Ты же глава медслужбы, придумай что-нибудь! Подними личные дела экипажа…

— Джим, черт тебя подери, я не буду больше это делать! — вспылил Маккой. — Ты не имеешь право использовать медицинские файлы, чтобы узнать, кто из экипажа еще не нашел пару.

— А если я прикажу тебе? — Кирк оказался возле стола и со всей силы хлопнул по столешнице — монитор покачнулся.

— Тогда я отстраню тебя от командования, потому что ты явно не владеешь собой! — Маккой почти кричал и активно жестикулировал. — Даже если бы я и хотел сделать это для тебя, Джим, то ты опоздал: среди членов экипажа нет больше таких, чье имя ты мог бы нанести на свое тело. Ты перепробовал всех, кто был доступен и поддался на твое очарование!

Кирк схватился за голову и отвернулся. Что он творил со своей жизнью? Когда он из самого преуспевающего молодого капитана превратился в одержимого? Зачем он вообще тогда согласился пойти с Митчеллом?

— Хватит, Джим, перестань издеваться над собой и окружающими, — Боунз подошел к другу и положил ладонь ему на плечо. — Хватит мучить меня. Я не могу больше смотреть, как ты гаснешь с каждой новой порцией чернил…

Капитан не развернулся. Он замер, всем своим видом показывая, что хотел бы, чтобы Леонард ушел и оставил его сейчас одного. Доктор понял намек, убрал руку и не спеша направился к выходу.

— Что с биофильтрами, Боунз? — совершенно спокойным голосом спросил Кирк, будто это не он сейчас предлагал своему другу нарушить с десяток правил.

— Скотти еще колдует. Дай нам две недели, Джим, там какая-то ерунда с матрицей распознавания.

— Хорошо.

Больше Маккой ничего не сказал — было слышно как сработали двери каюты.

— Хватит киснуть, Джим, — произнес в пустоту капитан и снова сел за монитор составлять план полета.

«Черт бы побрал этот декон и того, кто его изобрел», — подумал Кирк. Еще две недели под синим светом ламп казались ему не самой лучшей перспективой.

***

— Нью-Йорк, — Джим зачерпнул специальный гель и щедро размазал его по спине Спока. Эта процедура, по мнению капитана, довела пребывание в деконе до абсурда: терпение было на пределе, а две недели, выделенные на ремонт биофильтров, подходили к концу.

— Квебек, — ответил Спок почти сразу же.

— Я закончил с тобой, — Кирк вытер руку о живот. — Какого черта мы вообще это делаем?

— Доктор Маккой достаточно ясно объяснил, что этот гель позволит уменьшить время пребывания в камере и повысить наш иммунитет.

— Ну почему нельзя было сделать это в виде каких-нибудь пилюль? — Джим увидел, как Спок зачерпнул гель, и тут же развернулся, подставляя спину. — Или уколов.

Кирку послышалось, будто коммандер фыркнул. Джим неосознанно дернулся, когда ладонь вулканца, холодная из-за геля, коснулась его затылка: ощущение было странное. Вряд ли Спок еще когда-нибудь смог бы прикасаться к капитану так, как здесь, в деконе.

— Эта процедура достаточно старая. После создания биофильтров в матрице транспортатора от нее отказались. Наш случай с поломкой — из ряда вон выходящий. Подозреваю, что до создания более удобных форм вроде пилюль дело просто не дошло. Доктор Маккой сам бы рад был заменить ее на уколы, но посчитал, что ныне существующая процедура, по его словам, носит воспитательный характер.

— Воспитательный? — удивился Джим.

— Цитирую: «Может, хоть это научит капитана не совать свой нос в каждую подозрительную лужу во время высадки», — Спок неосознанно повторил интонации Боунза. Прозвучало это забавно.

— Так и сказал? — Джим повернулся, и Спок на время перестал растирать гель на спине капитана. — Поверить не могу.

Кирк рассмеялся. Спок подумал, что давно не видел его в таком хорошем настроении.

— Капитан, стойте спокойно, пожалуйста, — попросил коммандер, и Джим послушно замер, позволяя ему продолжить.

— Так, постой, ты что, разговаривал с Боунзом о деконе? — через какое-то время он опять повернулся.

— Доктор уверил меня, что медицинская часть ремонта биофильтров уже закончена, — Спок жестом попросил капитана подставить спину — Джим нехотя подчинился, — правда, помимо этой информации доктор высказал, что весьма озабочен вашим психическим здоровьем…

— Что? — Кирк развернулся — процедура явно застопорилась. Спок вытер руки об одно из специально предназначенных для этого полотенец, находящихся в том же настенном контейнере, что и гель. — Что он тебе рассказал?

— Все, что следует знать старшему помощнику о здоровье капитана, — вулканец заложил руки за спину.

— Он не имел права. А как же врачебная тайна? — Джим начал злиться.

— Если дело касается безопасности экипажа, то доктор имеет право раскрыть подробности медицинской карты любого офицера, включая капитана.

— Что он тебе рассказал? — Кирк шагнул к вулканцу. — Наплел, поди, какой-нибудь ерунды о том, что я не в состоянии спокойно дожить до увольнительной?

— Пожалуй, последнее я понял и без помощи доктора: вы подавали восемь запросов о включении в план полета увольнительных. Адресовали их трем разным адмиралам и ото всех получили отказ.

— Спок, ты просто не понимаешь… — Джим отвернулся. Ему стало жутко стыдно, что Спок был в курсе того, насколько Кирк был одержим.

— Я осведомлен, что вы сделаете все, чтобы продолжить ритуал поиска пары, — даже если для этого придется нарушить устав Звездного Флота. К сожалению, последнее я вам позволить не могу.

— Спок…

— По словам доктора Маккоя, вы пытались вступить в интимную связь с каждым членом экипажа, не состоявшим в романтических отношениях, — это само по себе уже должно вызвать мое опасение за ваше психическое здоровье. Я не понимаю, почему доктор Маккой не принял соответствующие меры раньше.

Джим почувствовал, что краснеет. Связывая все эти факты, Спок описывал человека совершенно помешанного. Кирк действительно задумался о том, когда его попытка найти человека, предназначенного ему судьбой, превратилась в одержимость.

— Однако доктор Маккой не брал в расчет меня и лейтенанта Ухуру, — произнес Спок после небольшой паузы. — Так как мы с ней больше не вместе, то логично предположить, что…

— Спок… — Джим повернулся левым боком и показал на едва заметное имя, набитое на ребрах, — там было написано «Нийота».

— О, — вырвалось у Спока.

— Она тебе не сказала? — Кирк удивился: Ухура скрыла от Спока, что когда-то позволила себе слабость в отношении кадета Кирка, — даже при том, что считала его придурком. Это было очень давно, еще до того, как ее отношения с профессором Споком перешли в разряд серьезных.

— Она тебе не сказала, — уже утвердительно повторил капитан. — Извини, Спок, я думал, ты знаешь.

— Все нормально, капитан, — мотнул головой Спок, словно вытряхивая из нее какую-то случайную мысль. — Просто на Нийоте нет вашего имени…

— Она не верит во всю эту чушь с парами, — перебил Джим. — Вернее, не верила до встречи с тобой. Раньше она называла таких, как я, с именами на теле, наивными романтиками, которые вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться сегодняшним днем, гоняются за призраком. Видимо, познакомившись с тобой, она тоже захотела «поймать» призрака.

Наступило неловкое молчание: Джиму хотелось провалиться сквозь переборку, чтобы только никогда больше не смотреть Споку в глаза.

— Киото, — внезапно сказал вулканец. — Ваша очередь, капитан.

— Оттава, — Джим улыбнулся. Вряд ли подобный разговор мог пройти так же легко с кем-то другим. 

— Капитан, давайте закончим процедуру, — Спок подошел к Кирку и, зачерпнув гель из баночки, продолжил размазывать. — Амстердам.

— Москва.

— Значит, остался только я, — внезапно сказал Спок, когда обошел капитана, и продолжил наносить гель вдоль ключиц, переходя на грудь.

— Спок… — Джим подумал, что ему послышалось.

— Вы должны признать, что никто не включит внеплановую увольнительную в график исследований, как бы вам ни хотелось, — вулканец говорил, не поднимая взгляда, словно ему нужно было время, чтобы собраться с силами и посмотреть капитану в глаза.

— Спок, ты вообще о чем? — нет, Джим не мог себе это позволить. Он прекрасно понял, на что именно намекал коммандер. Но не мог воспользоваться своим другом только для того, чтобы еще некоторое время жить без мысли, что он тратит время попусту, а не занимается поисками пары. Он себе этого не простил бы.

— Капитан, это наилучший вариант, если он поможет на время успокоить вас и позволит вам выполнять свои должностные обязанности наиболее эффективно, пока доктор Маккой не предложит более удовлетворительную альтернативу или не пропишет вам курс лечения.

— Я не сумасшедший! — вскипел Джим. Он дернул коммандера за руку, и тот наконец-то поднял голову и посмотрел в глаза Кирку. — И не нужно меня жалеть!

— Я не считаю вас сумасшедшим. Вы просто испытываете трудности, связанные с эмоциональной гранью вашей личности. И предлагаю это не из проявления жалости: я действительно хочу помочь вам, — Спок смотрел в глаза Кирку, почти не моргая, — Джим уже видел этот взгляд. Именно так вулканец смотрел на капитана, умирающего от радиации...

— Как старший помощник и ваш друг, — добавил коммандер.

Спок говорил правду: он действительно не считал Кирка сумасшедшим. Как вулканец мог считать кого-то невменяемым из-за желания найти пару, если ему самому предстояло однажды потерять контроль над своим разумом в угоду инстинктам. Исходя из сложившихся между ним и Кирком отношений, Споку почему-то казалось, что когда пришло бы его Время, капитан сделал бы все возможное, чтобы оказать помощь. Спок не знал, откуда у него была такая уверенность, — вероятно, влияние оказал тот факт, что Кирк, не задумываясь, поставил под удар свою карьеру ради спасения жизни друга. Так что Споку казалось, что оказать посильную помощь капитану было его первоочередной задачей — как друга и первого помощника.

Правда, узнав от Маккоя, что для того, чтобы помочь Кирку, нужно было вступить с ним в сексуальный контакт, Спок, откровенно говоря, растерялся. Близость, не ведущая к установлению прочных и долговременных отношений, была нелогичной — пустой тратой времени, пусть даже очень приятной.

Сейчас же, глядя на удивленное лицо капитана, Спок подумал о том, что помощь другу сама по себе уже несла пользу. Подарить Кирку хоть несколько недель надежды и стереть из его взгляда грусть — ради этого можно было поступиться некоторыми принципами и последовать нелогичному зову сердца.

Что, собственно, он и сделал. Вулканец приблизился к Джиму и невесомо, будто на пробу, поцеловал. Кирка словно током ударило: он никак не ожидал подобного от Спока.

— У нас есть сорок восемь минут и тридцать секунд, прежде чем доктор Маккой выпустит нас из камеры деконтаминации, — произнес Спок, отстранившись. — Я осведомлен о том, что вы предпочитаете сократить время реакции ритуала, как можно скорее вступив в сексуальный контакт с претендентом.

У Джима внутри все сжалось: с одной стороны, он жутко не хотел пользоваться Споком, это было неправильно, да и вообще он до этого момента не рассматривал старпома как потенциального любовника. С другой, ему нужно было новое имя, чтобы спокойно прожить еще какое-то время в уверенности, что делает абсолютно все, чтобы найти свою пару.

А еще тут был Спок, стоявший в одном белье посреди полутемного декона, измазанный гелем и готовый переспать с Кирком здесь и сейчас, — сказать, что Джим не испытывал от этого зрелища возбуждения, значило солгать.

— Судя по вашим физиологическим реакциям, вы не против, — Спок отошел от капитана и, обильно зачерпнув гель, стальным голосом добавил: — Мне нужно ваше вербальное согласие.

У Джима комок в горле встал: мысль о том, что Спок может вести себя вот так, почему-то отказывалась укладываться в голове.

— Хорошо, я согласен принять вашу помощь, мистер Спок, — наконец собравшись с духом, произнес Кирк, а внутри у него все запело от мысли, что вскоре он станет на одну ступеньку ближе к тому, чтобы закончить свои поиски. Он задвинул последние вспышки совести куда подальше и позволил Споку вновь поцеловать себя.

***

Леонард чуть падд из рук не выронил, когда, зайдя в лазарет, увидел Джима, который каким-то образом нашел тату-машинку и, сидя на одной из биокроватей, выводил на внутренней стороне левого плеча новое имя.

— Джим, — доктор даже потерял дар речи на мгновение, — Джим, твою мать, что ты творишь?

— Помогаю себе сам, Боунз, — ответил Кирк. Маккой не стал церемониться и, практически подбежав к капитану, выдернул из его рук тату-машинку. Судя по довольному лицу Джима, дело было уже давно закончено. Боунз бросил взгляд на свежую татуировку, и у него от удивления открылся рот.

— Спок? Джим, ты что, соблазнил Спока?

— Он сам мне предложил, — заклеивая тату стерильной повязкой, довольно сообщил Кирк. — Между прочим, Спок решил переспать со мной именно после разговора с тобой.

— Твою мать, Джим, нельзя играть с жизнью своих друзей! — закричал Маккой. — Ты должен был отказать ему, потому что именно так поступают взрослые люди.

— Взрослые люди не отказываются от секса, особенно если его предлагает Спок. Боже, Боунз, если бы я знал, что он так хорош, то давно бы увел его у Ухуры.

Леонард влепил Джиму пощечину — только лишь для того, чтобы Кирк заткнулся.

— Слушай меня, капитан, — процедил доктор, специально выделяя обращение: видимо, Леонард был на грани, — сегодня ночуешь в лазарете. Если будешь возражать или ослушаешься, напишу рапорт командованию. Джим, это уже не здорово, тебе нужно лечиться.

Кирк молчал, держась за место, на которое пришлась пощечина. В кои-то веки ему нечего было сказать, потому что в глубине души он знал, что Боунз прав. Маккой подошел к столу и нажатием кнопки связался с мостиком:

— Это доктор Маккой, мистер Спок на месте?

— Спок слушает, — оперативно ответил вулканец.

— Мистер Спок, я временно отстраняю капитана Кирка от командования…

— С ним все в порядке? — в несвойственной ему манере перебил Спок.

— Да, мистер Спок, с ним все в порядке. Считайте, что это мера предосторожности.

— Хорошо, вас понял, — за этой фразой четко звучало «я зайду в лазарет попозже, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело».

Связь отключилась, и Боунз прошел к стене. Отодвинув одну из полупрозрачных створок, достал бутылку виски и бокал.

— Тебе не предлагаю, — Маккой поставил свою добычу на стол, с хлопком открыл бутылку и, скептически покрутив бокал в руке, отхлебнул виски прямо из горла. Он поморщился, вытер подбородок рукавом и посмотрел на Джима, который все еще сидел на биокровати, схватившись за ударенную щеку, — взгляд у него был какой-то пустой. Доктор подошел к Кирку и сказал:

— Прости, что ударил. Если хочешь, можешь закинуть меня на гауптвахту, — с этими словами Леонард вышел из лазарета, оставив Джима одного. Кирк разочарованно выдохнул и, подойдя к столу Маккоя, запросил у корабельного компьютера доступ к последним видеозаписям из декона: никто из экипажа не должен был их видеть. Особенно Боунз.

***

Даже в XXIII веке татуировки не заживали мгновенно — несмотря на все достижения медицины. Маккой понял это, когда впервые взял в руки тату-машинку и сделал свою первую тату. Он свел ее через полгода, но пока носил, умудрился познакомиться с Джимом, который, недолго думая, окрестил своего нового друга Боунзом.

Сейчас Джим развалился на биокровати, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, сбросив больничное одеяло. Пижаму капитан проигнорировал, решив, что кого-кого, а медперсонал стесняться не стоило.

Леонард смотрел на бледные лопатки Кирка, на каждое из имен, которое причинило Джиму столько боли, и опять думал о том, как было бы хорошо, если бы они в один прекрасный день исчезли и забрали с собой воспоминания о своих владельцах.

— Вставай, соня, — доктор хлопнул капитана по макушке, — если я отстранил тебя от командования, это не значит, что можно спать целый день.

Кирк нехотя перевернулся, потер глаза и сел на кровати.

— Что это? — он указал на небольшой бумажный пакет в руках Леонарда.

— Стерильные повязки, — Маккой раскрыл пакет и достал одну из них. — Вчера ты использовал последнюю, пришлось навестить склад лазарета. Тебе очень повезло, что они у нас еще остались: будь у меня терпения чуть меньше, я бы прошелся регенератором по твоей новой тату и свел бы ее к чертовой матери.

— Боунз, не начинай, — Джим потянулся к соседней кровати, на которую он вчера не очень аккуратно положил свою форму. Маккой схватил вещи и швырнул их Кирку.

— Я не начинаю, я продолжаю, — Леонард взялся за левую руку Кирка, повернул ее к себе, чтобы получить доступ к татуировке. Со старой повязкой он не церемонился: сорвал ее так, что Джим ахнул.

Когда новая повязка была наложена, Боунз всучил Джиму пакет с остальными и скептично добавил:

— Мы оба знаем, Джим, что сейчас ты чувствуешь себя хорошо, — Маккой тяжело выдохнул, — но это не будет длиться вечно. Татуировка заживет и останется с тобой до конца твоих дней. Я надеюсь, что это последняя, потому что…

— Что потому что? — перебил Кирк. — Скажи это, Боунз. Прямо, без ругательств и метафор — просто скажи, и тогда — хотя бы тебе, — станет легче.

— Чтобы быть счастливым, тебе никто не нужен, Джим, — Леонард отвернулся, а затем добавил: — Ты отстранен от командования на две недели.

— Как скажешь, — капитан быстро влез в брюки и форму, схватил ботинки и пакет с повязками и выскочил из лазарета прежде, чем у Маккоя в очередной раз проснулась совесть и возникло непреодолимое желание вернуть Джима обратно и извиниться перед ним.

Прямо как тогда, перед отправлением шаттла на «Энтерпрайз». Кажется, это было в другой жизни.

***

— Капитан, простите, что так затянули с этим ремонтом, — извинялся Скотти. — Кабы мы знали, что там такая система неудобная, давно бы поменяли.

— Ничего страшного, мистер Скотт, — Джим улыбнулся и, похлопав инженера по плечу, добавил: — В следующий раз, я думаю, вы уже будете знать, в чем там подвох.

— Не то слово, капитан, — Скотти был весьма воодушевлен. — Я думаю написать пару инструкций по настройке биофильтров, чтобы ребята с других Конституций не пострадали от такой же проблемы.

— Так держать, Скотти, — Кирк еще раз хлопнул Скотти по плечу и, улыбаясь, вышел из инженерного.

Наконец-то. Больше никакого декона, дурацкого геля и игры в «города» — хотя по последнему пункту Джим, наверно, будет скучать. Было в этом что-то затягивающее, даже если игра всегда заканчивалась через полчаса, когда большинство известных им земных городов были названы, а переходить на другие планеты не очень хотелось.

Кирк подумал, что с тех пор, как он набил имя Спока у себя на руке, он стал достаточно редко пересекаться с ним, — тут, конечно, сыграло свою роль отстранение от должности. Собственно, и с Боунзом с тех пор Джим виделся всего пару раз, да и то в столовой.

Это было очень предсказуемо: оттолкнуть от себя двух единственных настоящих друзей из-за дурацкой одержимости. Может быть, Ухура была права, когда говорила, что такие, как Джим, пытаются поймать призрака?

Но ведь не могут же пятнадцать процентов населения Земли ошибаться — а именно столько людей находились в поиске пары или уже нашли ее с помощью этого старого ритуала. Да, их с каждым годом становилось все меньше. В век, когда скорость света перестала быть недостижимым абсолютом, тратить годы жизни на поиски идеальной пары стало роскошью, которую могли себе позволить только неисправимые романтики. Но Джим видел тех, кто дошел до конца ритуала: эти люди проживали со своей парой до конца своих дней, они были настолько счастливы, что их счастье было заразно, оно ослепляло. Это была та любовь, которая ничего не просила взамен, которая возникала просто потому, что была нужна.

А Джиму Кирку очень нужна была любовь.

***

В день, когда одновременно закончились срок отстранения Кирка от должности и набор стерильных повязок, Джим смотрел на белую синтетическую поверхность последней повязки и старался думать о хорошем. Например, о том, что каждое имя на его теле несло за собой воспоминания о минутах единства, о моментах, когда люди, носившие эти имена, дарили Кирку свою любовь и ничего не просили взамен.

Он оторвал повязку и выбросил ее в утилизатор, даже не взглянув на плечо: ему не нужно было на него смотреть, чтобы знать, что имя все еще там.

Капитан раскатал рукав формы, одернул ее и отправился выполнять свои служебные обязанности.

— Одобрите состав десанта, капитан? — слышать вновь голос мистера Спока было приятно, Джим даже соскучился по нему за две недели. Вулканец протянул ему падд, и Кирк внимательно изучил список имен.

— Включите в десант и меня тоже, мистер Спок, — капитан отдал падд первому помощнику. — Я засиделся на корабле, хочется подышать свежим воздухом.

Спок на мгновение задумался, но потом кивнул и отошел к своему рабочему месту. Кирк проводил его взглядом, мысленно радуясь, что его отношения со старшим помощником не испортились.

Воспоминания о их последнем пребывании в деконе на мгновение всплыли в памяти Джима, отразившись пульсирующим теплом прямо под солнечным сплетением. Он помотал головой, отгоняя воспоминания, — нужно было все-таки поговорить со Споком о произошедшем, чтобы расставить все точки над i.

***

Из десанта капитана возвращали на носилках: гигантское подобие Венериной мухоловки неудачно «зевнуло», зацепив Джима и двоих краснорубашечников. Кирк отделался легким испугом и рваной раной на спине, а от офицеров службы безопасности осталась изодранная в клочья форма.

— Джим, ну кто так в десант ходит? — голос Маккоя в такие моменты обычно успокаивал, так как все знали, что если доктор ругался, значит, все хорошо. — Ты что, за две недели совсем инстинкт самосохранения растерял?

Капитана без сознания переложили на операционный стол. Боунз вколол ему общий наркоз, как только его подняли на борт, иначе бы пришлось слушать рассказы Кирка о «просто царапинах» на полспины.

Желтая ткань легко разошлась под лазерным скальпелем, обнажив спину капитана и двадцатисантиметровую рану на правой лопатке.

— Везучий сукин сын, — пробормотал доктор, как только трикодер показал, что повреждение действительно было больше похоже на царапину, чем на серьезное ранение.

Маккой отпустил медсестру: с лечением он мог справиться в одиночку, да к тому же ему не хотелось, чтобы кто-то разглядывал исписанную именами спину Кирка. Боунз достаточно быстро подлатал рану и уже было собирался позвать санитаров, чтобы переложить капитана на биокровать, но его отвлекла одна маленькая деталь: между лопатками Джима пятью сантиметрами ниже выпирающего шейного позвонка было вытатуировано имя — «Кэрол». Все бы ничего, но от имени осталась только половина букв. Леонард внимательно проверил состояние кожи в этом месте — регенератором тут не пользовались, а если бы Джим вздумал сводить татуировки, разве он не сделал бы это полностью?

— Неужели?.. — доктор начал проверять остальные доступные на данный момент тату Джима, и от многих из них действительно оставалось только по три-четыре буквы. Маккой обошел стол и аккуратно заглянул на внутреннюю сторону плеча Кирка — от «Спока» там не осталось и следа.

Впервые в жизни Леонард был не рад, что его желание исполнилось. Он хотел и не хотел, чтобы Джим наконец-то избавился от татуировок. Боунз сорвался с места, выбежал из лазарета и остановился, только когда добрался до мостика. Запыхавшийся, он вышел из турболифта, и вся смена с замиранием посмотрела на него.

— Так, ребята, отбой, все в порядке. Он жив, — сообщил Маккой, когда понял, почему все так на него уставились. — Мистер Спок, можно вас на пару минут? Это срочно.

Коммандер поднялся с капитанского кресла и, передав командование Сулу, прошел вместе с доктором в ближайший конференц-зал.

— Что за срочность, доктор? — спросил Спок, стоило дверям закрыться за спиной.

— Вы его пара, — все еще выравнивая дыхание, сообщил Леонард. Спок никак не отреагировал на новость. Он прошел к большому столу и сел за него.

— Татуировки начали исчезать, вы это хотите сказать?

— Да.

— Капитан знает?

— Нет еще, он под наркозом.

Спок изобразил задумчивый, по его меркам, вид и, сложив ладони вместе, произнес:

— Доктор, нужно дождаться, когда капитан придет в себя: он должен хорошо подумать прежде, чем принимать решение.

— Да не будет он думать, Спок, — нервно выпалил Боунз. — Он придет к вам весь такой счастливый и, клянусь богом, я надеру вам ваши острые уши, если вы разобьете ему сердце.

— У меня нет такой цели, доктор, — проигнорировал Спок прямую угрозу. — Я буду откровенен с капитаном и скажу ему все, как есть, ничего не тая. Вам не стоит волноваться за его душевное равновесие: я не собираюсь, как вы выразились, «разбивать ему сердце».

— А что тогда вы ему скажете? «Давай останемся друзьями, Джим?» — съязвил Леонард.

— Ваше предположение достаточно близко к правде, но, к сожалению, в стандарте нет термина, адекватно описывающего тип взаимоотношений, который я мог бы предложить капитану.

Боунз не знал, что на это ответить: он чувствовал, что если Спок действительно предназначен Джиму судьбой, то все будет хорошо; но он не мог пустить все на самотек, ему хотелось контролировать эту часть жизни Кирка, он привык к этому — а сейчас контроль испарялся на глазах вместе с татуировками.

— Хорошо, тогда я спокоен. Не буду больше отвлекать вас от работы, — с этими словами доктор вышел из конференц-зала, оставив Спока одного.

Коммандер закрыл лицо руками, пытаясь совладать с бурей чувств, разом накрывшей его от новости о капитане; но получалось у него плохо. Спок прекрасно знал, что после того, как он предложил капитану свою «помощь», Джим больше не искал новых сексуальных контактов. Слухи о таких вещах расползались быстро, хотя все достаточно спокойно относились к тому, что им в командиры достался любвеобильный капитан.

Спока волновал тот факт, что сам он за последние две недели достаточно часто думал о капитане и его татуировках. Даже позволял себе нелогично ожидать и совершенно необоснованно надеяться, что татуировки сойдут с тела капитана после его помощи.

И вот теперь это случилось. Им с Джимом предстоял разговор, который должен был расставить все на свои места, — потому что сейчас коммандер не представлял, как они могут быть вместе: между ними присутствовала эмоциональная привязанность, но она еще не несла за собой романтический подтекст.

Спок поймал себя на мысли, что ему хотелось лично убедиться в том, что татуировки с кожи Кирка исчезли, а для этого нужно было снова раздеть капитана, прикоснуться к его коже и, возможно, повторно предложить «помощь». Он чувствовал себя эмоционально заинтересованным в том, чтобы все, что рассказал Маккой, оказалось правдой.

Оставалось только ждать — время всегда все расставляло по своим местам.

***

Когда-то давным давно, практически в другой жизни, Джим смотрел на имя «Гэри», красовавшееся под правой ключицей, и думал, чем же он заслужил знакомство с Митчеллом.

Татуировка была той точкой, что делила жизнь Кирка на две части: до Митчелла и после. Хотя порой Джиму казалось, что все, произошедшее за последние несколько лет, жизнью назвать сложно. Это было одно большое помешательство на почти несбыточной мечте найти свою пару.

Джим мог бы поступить, как многие: свести татуировку и продолжить жить, не думая о том, является сегодняшний случайный знакомый любовью всей его жизни или нет. Мог бы, но не стал этого делать.

Тогда ему казалось, что его пара ходила где-то рядом, возможно по одним с ним коридорам, что нужно просто призвать всю свою удачу, и в один прекрасный день они бы встретились и никогда больше не расстались.

Сейчас же, глядя на чистую кожу, на которой когда-то красовались злосчастные четыре буквы, Джим думал, что был абсолютно прав. Он действительно ежедневно ходил по тем же улицам, что и Спок, они пересеклись на Кобаяши Мару, и с тех пор судьба больше не уводила их из поля зрения друг друга. Казалось бы, достаточно явный намек. Но Джим был слишком занят спасением окружающих его людей и поисками пары, чтобы обратить внимание на то, как вулканец вторгся в его жизнь и остался в ней в качестве старшего помощника. А вот сейчас все наконец-то встало на свои места.

Это пугало. Внезапно на месте бесконечной тревоги и желания найти свою половинку образовалась пустота, вакантное пространство, которое должен был занять Спок. Это было странно: раньше Джим всегда набивал имена тех, к кому испытывал сильные эмоции, пусть даже и основанные на обыкновенной похоти. А первый же человек, с которым Кирк переспал и к которому он не испытывал ничего, кроме дружеских чувств, оказался его парой.

Сильное предвкушение чего-то особенного и великого бродило в душе Джима, прямо как в тот раз, когда он впервые увидел «Энтерпрайз» на лесах Риверсайдской верфи. Он просто смотрел на нее и знал, что если судьба сведет их снова, он будет ее любить, заботиться о ней и делать все, чтобы Серебряная Леди и дальше рассекала бескрайний космос. Сейчас такое же чувство было адресовано Споку — Джим думал о своем старшем помощнике.

Но все равно было страшно. Кирк боялся, что не справится с этой назначенной ему свыше любовью, что не заслужил ее, что однажды он просто-напросто проснется с жуткой головной болью и очередным новым именем на коже.

Может, все-таки Боунз был прав, и Джим действительно болен?

Леонард зашел в лазарет и застал капитана за разглядыванием себя в небольшое, размером в ладонь, зеркало.

— Джим?

— Боунз, скажи, что это не твоих рук дело.

— Я тут ни при чем, что за ерунду ты себе придумал? — Маккой подошел к капитану и забрал зеркало. — Я шокирован не меньше тебя: только подумаю, что ты теперь будешь круги наворачивать вокруг остроухого, так сразу выпить тянет.

Доктор жестом дал понять Джиму, что хочет осмотреть царапину на спине.

— Раньше я думал, что когда это наконец случится, я буду, как минимум, влюблен.

— А ты что, нет? — Боунз водил над спиной Джима сенсором трикодера и внимательно всматривался в показания.

— Нет, но у меня такое чувство, что у нас все будет очень правильно, — Кирк едва заметно улыбнулся, будто сам не до конца верил в то, что говорил. Маккой символически хлопнул капитана по здоровой лопатке, давая знак, что все хорошо и можно одеваться. — Ну просто он же вулканец, с ним иначе нельзя.

— Не боишься за его реакцию?

— Нет, — солгал Джим. Ему было страшно, еще как страшно, но он не хотел этого показывать. Кирк натянул форму, слегка поморщившись, когда ткань коснулась спины, и добавил: — Теперь я уже ничего не боюсь.

— Ну, тогда с богом, — Леонард натянуто улыбнулся. Ему казалось, что провожать друга с хмурым лицом — не самая лучшая идея, хотя, судя по озадаченному виду Кирка, лучше бы он этого не делал. Джим скрылся за дверями лазарета, оставляя Боунза наедине с мыслью, что теперь он не единственный лучший-на-все-времена-друг капитана Кирка.

Доктор тяжело выдохнул, еще раз посмотрел на трикодер, издающий легкое жужжание у него в руках, а затем со всей силы запустил его в стену.

***

Когда Спок открыл дверь каюты, то нисколько не удивился стоявшему за ней капитану. Вулканец знал, что рано или поздно ему придется пережить этот разговор, и поэтому не видел смысла откладывать неизбежное.

— Капитан, — коммандер кратко кивнул, приветствуя Кирка.

— Мистер Спок, — Джим ответил тем же, — позволите войти?

Спок посторонился, пропуская гостя внутрь. Джим прошел в центр каюты и, повернувшись к вулканцу, тут же стянул с себя форму.

— Капитан? — успел лишь произнести Спок прежде, чем все его внимание занял факт отсутствия на теле Кирка татуировок. Коммандер столько раз видел их, пока они сидели на карантине в деконе, что сейчас бледная чистая кожа капитана выглядела непривычно.

— Я сам еще не совсем верю, что это действительно случилось, — Кирк развернулся и повесил форму на один из стульев, демонстрируя слегка розоватый след от зажившей царапины на лопатке.

— Как ваша спина? — поинтересовался Спок.

— Что мы будем делать с этим? — игнорируя его беспокойство, спросил Джим, снова глядя на коммандера своими голубыми глазами. — Ты ведь понимаешь, что ты моя пара?

Спок сложил руки за спиной и, сделав пару шагов, встал перед капитаном.

— Я много думал о нашем с вами сексуальном контакте в камере деконтаминации, — начал говорить вулканец, — и пришел к выводу, что он оказал на меня гораздо большее влияние, чем я мог предположить.

— В смысле? — Джим немного опешил от прямоты Спока.

— После того, как вы позволили мне касаться вас, — Спок сделал паузу, — я поймал себя на мысли, что хочу дотронуться до вас снова.

Он протянул руку к лицу Джима, но остановился в нескольких сантиметрах. Во взгляде проскользнула нерешительность, будто ему нужно было разрешение.

— Можно, — выдохнул Кирк, и ладонь вулканца легла на его щеку, пальцы очертили контур уха, скользнули вниз по шее, прошлись по ключице — и коммандер убрал руку.

Визит Кирка казался Споку нереальным. Коммандер ощутил нечто, напоминающее страх, — он боялся ошибиться, сказать что-то не то.

— Поэтому ты избегал меня? — внезапно предположил Джим, и, судя по виду Спока, его догадка оказалась верной: вулканец и сейчас, несмотря на острое желание прикоснуться, держал дистанцию.

— Да, — подтвердил Спок. — Мне казалось, что эта мысль потеряет свою силу, если я не буду контактировать с вами, однако я ошибся. А когда вы получили ранение во время высадки, я, скажу честно, испытывал некоторый дискомфорт от мысли, что не объяснился с вами.

Джим улыбнулся: манера Спока излагать простые вещи такими сложными формулировками сейчас казалась ему забавной. Видимо, Спок понял это, поэтому продолжил:

— Я вновь был эмоционально скомпрометирован вами, — он посмотрел Джиму в глаза, и Кирк понял, что, черт возьми, все это действительно правда. — Уверяю вас, капитан, мои намерения серьезны.

Кирк рассмеялся — все его страхи, связанные с реакцией Спока, тотчас же испарились. Честно, он даже не ожидал, что заинтересовал коммандера в романтическом смысле — но кто их там этих вулканцев с их «вуду» разберет?

— Извини, — Джим успокоился, поймав недоумение во взгляде Спока. — Это... это просто очаровательно, Спок, но давай решать проблемы по мере их поступления.

— Что вы предлагаете, капитан?

— Ну, раз мы собрались прожить всю жизнь вместе, то можем, для начала, перейти на «ты». Обращаться друг к друг по имени. Как на это смотришь?

— Удовлетворительно, Джим, — на удивление легко перестроился Спок.

— Ну, вот видишь, ты уже делаешь успехи, — Кирк хлопнул коммандера по плечу. — Следующим пунктом программы предлагаю устроить настоящее свидание. Как тебе такая идея, Спок?

— Это необходимо? Я считал, что эта часть ухаживаний у землян происходит до первого сексуального контакта?

— Боже, Спок, — Джим еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться снова. — Ты прав, но мне почему-то кажется, что нам не стоит торопиться.

Спок многозначительно приподнял бровь, будто удивляясь нежеланию Кирка получить все и сразу. Он воспринял такое решение капитана как верный знак серьезности происходящего: все было по-настоящему. Страх испортить то, что еще толком не успело зародиться, начал отступать, и Спок почувствовал, что теперь можно смягчить границы — как внутренние, так и внешние.

— Просто раньше я падал в каждые новые отношения, как в омут: несся вперед на сверхсветовой, теряя голову, — начал объясняться Джим. — Считай это старомодным, но я хочу влюбляться в тебя постепенно.

— О, — вырвалось у Спока. Похоже такое импровизированное почти признание застало его врасплох.

Спок совладал с нарастающей паникой, громко выдохнув. Он наклонился к капитану для поцелуя, но остановился на полпути.

— Одним из достоинств моей расы является терпение, — он демонстративно облизал губы, — я готов ждать столько, сколько потребуется.

Джим вдруг подумал, что сегодня можно было бы чуть-чуть форсировать события: от всех этих слов коммандера у него почему-то сбивалось дыхание. Возможно, потому что из уст Спока все звучало слишком интимно, а еще это невероятно очаровывало, и Джим думал, что еще парочка таких выпадов, и он потеряет голову. Как назло, этот недопоцелуй только усугублял ситуацию: губы вулканца были так близко, но Спок не торопился закончить движение.

— Чего ты ждешь? — не вытерпев, спросил все-таки Кирк: нелюбовь к полумерам давала о себе знать.

— Мне нужно твое вербальное согласие, — Спок сказал это так мягко, что у Джима снова внутри все сжалось. — Можно мне поцеловать тебя, Джим?

— Можно, черт… — Спок поцеловал его, оборвав на полуслове.

«Постепенно не получится», — подумал Кирк.


End file.
